


Izzy

by Bittersweet



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Chicago Blackhawks, Ferrets, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Pet Sitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 23:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13468854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersweet/pseuds/Bittersweet
Summary: Patrick agrees to pet sit for DeBrincat's ferret during bye week.





	Izzy

Jonny yawned, stretching lazily before swinging his legs out of bed. A sharp pain flared in his left big toe and he jerked his feet back onto the bed with a yelp. He could already see four drops of blood pooling on his toe. He grabbed a Kleenex from the box next to the bed.

The bedroom door flew open and Patrick rushed into the room.

“There you are!” he declared dropping onto the floor and squirming under the bed.

“What are you—” Jonny broke off as Patrick slid back out with a furry animal.

“I’ve been looking all over for you,” Patrick scolded as the animal licked his fingers. “Yes I have you little menace!” He flipped it over and started tickling its stomach.

“Pat,” Jonny asked slowly, “why do you have a ferret?”

Patrick looked up at him and laughed. “Relax Captain Serious,” he teased. “He’s not mine. I told Alex I’d watch him while he’s gone for the bye week. Want to hold him?”

“Maybe once my toe stops bleeding,” Jonny glared at the ferret and it made a sound like it was laughing at him.

“Aw Izzy didn’t mean to do it,” Patrick crooned. “Come on, let’s go play in the living room. We’ll practice being extra cute so Jonny has no choice but to fall madly in love with us.” He grinned at Jonny over his shoulder as he left the room.

Jonny sighed, wondering how long it would be before he’d wake up to their own ferret chewing on his toes. He checked to make sure the bleeding had stopped and followed Patrick to the living room.


End file.
